User blog:Kiros0201/Zilican Meitou Challenge Rules v2
Zilican Meitou Challenge Rules v2 (Completed) Rule 1. You can only recruit a character when you have a meitou weapon to give them, and they must be given the weapon instantly/keep the meitou weapon given to them equipped at all times. (You cannot use animals and you cannot switch meitou weapons, once it is equipped, it is assigned to that character until they die) Rule 2. You can only steal from enemies that have been killed or knocked unconcious by combat (You don't need to have taken part in the combat) Rule 3. No mods Rule 4. Default Wanderer start, 4x nests, 1x squad size, x2 Global Population, All other "advanced options" set to default, dismemberment set to rare or higher. Rule 5. You cannot sell any items you craft, however you can use them (e.g. selling the raw ore is fine, but if you craft armour, you can use it, but you cannot sell it.) Rule 6. You cannot use any other weapons other than meitou models. Rule 7. No "arena" fighting for free xp, all combat xp must be earned in the world. Rule 8. If you accidentally recruit an npc (free npc's through diaglue) you must abandon them immediately. Rule 9. Your first 7 characters must all be a unique subrace. (E.g. you cannot have two scorchlanders in your first 7 characters) Rule 10. Praise Beep (beep must be alive, and in your squad by the end of the game). Rule 11. You must kill any NPC that carries a meitou weapon (Just taking it from their unconcious body does not count) Rule 12. You cannot use assassination to knock any characters unconcious OR kidnap any characters while they are sleeping. Win Condition: Collect all meitou weapons and have each one equipped to a character. (Personal setting change: x2.5 Chance Of Death.) ---- Hive Soldier begins adventure Training Day 29 Meitou 1 Ninja Blade from Dimak Shek Dr.Van joined Dimak Imprisoned Day 31 Dimak died Training Day 44 Meitou 2 Horse Chopper from Red Sabres Red Sabre Boss died Hive Prince Axima joined Training Day 63 Raids on Slave farm south begin Day 76 Meitou 3 Wakizashi from Slave Mistress Grace Slave Master Grace died Slave farm south destroyed Scorchlander, Escaped Slave, Deatee joined Training Beak Thing bomb deployed on Slave Farm Day 87 Meitou 4 Wakizashi from Slave Mistress Ren Slave Mistress Ren died Greenlander, Escaped Slave, Nels joined Day 90 Raids on Port North begin Day 95 Meitou 5 Wakizashi from Lady Kana Lady Kana died Day 96 Meitou 6 Longsword from Longen, ran into his throne room, one punch to the chest, guards too slow to catch us Day 97 Longen melted in acid rain Skeleton, Maison joined Base Building. Armor crafting. Training Day 141 Resume the hunt Day 147 Meitou 7 Combat Cleaver from King Gurgler King Gurgler beheaded Day 150 Meitou 8 Exile Plank from Gorrillo Gorrillo ran outside, alone, enraged by intruders repeatedly coming to his home, it was a mistake. Gorrillo died Day 151 Meitou 9 Moon Cleaver from The Preacher The farmers of the Preacher Cult charged out yelling about "blood in dirt", they were no match. A band of grass pirates joined the fight, they also fell. The Preacher died Day 153 Meitou 10 Holes Sabre from Ponk, Meitou 11 Heavy Polearm from Screamer the False As we peek into the building, Screamer the False is right there and screams. Thralls come streaming out the doors, do we run or stand and fight? We fight! The two Thrall Masters are stronger than expected. Axima fell in battle, died of a head wound, we couldn’t get to him in time to heal. R.I.P. Maison Lost a leg, luckily we had found one that he could install right away and keep fighting Screamer the False and Ponk ceased functioning. Skeleton, Agnu joined Skeleton, Sadneil joined Day 155 Armor smith training Shek Stone joined Shek Vek joined Shek War joined Skeleton Ras joined Strength training Day 205 Specialist Samurai armors made, Strength training adequate, Combat training commence Day 209 Stone lost a leg while fighting Skin Bandits, combat training halted Day 211 Meitou 12 Foreign Sabre from Bug Master, 4 barely left standing out of 12, he finally went down, no lost limbs Bug Master eaten to death while in a pool of acid. Day 214 Blister Hill assault begins Day 219 Meitou 13Paladin's Cross from High Lord Phoenix Sadneil lost a leg during the assault and Lord Phoenix took a leg from Mantis High Lord Phoenix died from a head wound Day 220 Eyegore has arrived Day 221 Meitou 14 Desert Sabre from Eyegore, defeated after a full day of combat. Day 223 Eyegore died with Beeps sword through his chest. Skeleton Obe joined War lost a leg fighting security spiders in spider factory Day 227 Meitou 15 Staff from Spider Foreman Spider Foreman ceased functioning. Day 229 Meitou 16 Longsword from Valamon Valamon died from a chest wound Day 230 Meitou 17 Ringed Sabre from Elder Elder has been dismantled Day 232 Meitou 18 Naginata from Crab Queen Crab Queen died from an untreated chest wound Skeleton Grogbug joined Back to base to resupply, some armor upgrades and new recruit training Day 243 Heading back out toward the Southern Hive and Skin Bandit territory once again, this time we are ready. Day 245 We were victorious in a long battle against the Southern Hive King Day 247 Meitou 19 Polearm from Queen of the South Queen of the South ceased functioning Day 248 Meitou 20 Nodachi from Savant Savant died by Beeps sword Moving base to the Skimsands Robot limb crafting, Armor slowly upgrading to Master Day 277 Meitou 21 Jitte from The Vault Warden The Vault Warden died from an untreated chest wound Day 286 Meitou 22 Katana from Emperor Tengu Emperor Tengu dies from lack of skin Day 289 First Raid on Skinsands outpost incoming Day 303 Heading out for battle All of the skeletons limbs have been upgraded, including Beep All armor, pants, boots and helm at Master grade Day 304 Meitou 23 Fragment Axe from Esata the Stone Golem Esata died from blood loss Day 307 Meitou 24 Fragment Axe from Mukai The Mountain Mukai died from blood loss Day 309 Meitou 25 Short-Cleaver from Head of Agriculture Head of Agriculture has been disassembled Meitou 26 Guardless Katana from General Jang General Jang has been disassembled Meitou 27 Heavy Jitte from General HAT-12 General HAT-12 has been disassembled Day 310 Meitou 28 Topper from Rhinobot Rhinobot has been disassembled Day 312 Meitou 29 Falling Sun from Mad Cat-Lon Mad Cat-Lon has been disassembled Completed Category:Blog posts